supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:86.150.92.60
Welcome Hi, welcome to Supernanny Fanon Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Yin Family page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Plankton5165 (Talk) 19:30, August 9, 2012 Treat for u Here is a brand new treat just for you: Wakisias Family/Transcript. Aole means no in Hawaiian. It was only edited by me.PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 11:40, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Cool 11:41, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Notice Plankton undid my edit on the Anna Kirochu page. The twins were adopted by Orla first, then Tariko, and then her. He keeps changing my info according to your comment. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 21:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Warn him about that he didn't listen to my comment more false info he shall be blocked a very short one is worser on July 14th where constantly kept adding the fact the Kirochu Family kids have robot legs but i like plankton i know he is friendly and i love spongebob. 10:51, August 13, 2012 (UTC) YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF THE WIKI PLANKTON IS Security STOP (talk) 13:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Security stop i know plankton is nice but he undid PB&Jotterisnumber1's edit on the Anna Kirochu Page and You should be nice to Anons like me 13:29, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Security STOP! PLEASE STOP! i am telling plankton 14:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Also, your tone of voice describes that you are a bully, I am just telling, ain't being rude at you, Security STOP. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 20:23, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I can't take this anymore...... 20:28, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I am losing it, too. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 20:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I CAN'T TAKE THIS........ I am so sick of this torture i love this wikia very much but the way Security STOP used the tone of voice he used was a bullying voice..... *Runs off and cries* I don't like how his tone of voice scared me. I know that he apologized to me. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 20:40, August 13, 2012 (UTC) PB&Jotterisnumber1 i know he apologized but i am still stressed by how he acted 20:48, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry for adding the wrong name to the Koyo Family transcript page, and it will not happen again. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 14:45, August 19, 2012 (UTC) That is okay it is just a mistake no harm done 15:07, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Notice 2 I blocked Security STOP for 1 week due to adding episodes incorrectly and attacking others despite multiple warnings. If he unblocks himself, I will extend it. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 20:04, August 20, 2012 (UTC) okay 20:07, August 20, 2012 (UTC) He did it again PB&Jotterisnumber1 he did it in view source mode. i can u delete it? i can't and also he kept adding abusive techiques and putting VERY to every techique and not doing proper techiques. 20:51, August 21, 2012 (UTC) umm it's okay alvinluver and plankton fixed it 07:58, August 22, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki! Here is the link where you can create and edit Theory levels! Join contests to submit your own work and the judges will decide! Thanks! PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 20:03, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Cool! 20:30, August 31, 2012 (UTC)